Après la bataille
by Zephineange
Summary: Sur un champ de bataille, personne n'est à l'abri d'un coup, pas même le Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique. Surtout quand le dit Grand Roi n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme et décide de s'y rendre quand même. Au très grand déplaisir du Roi Edmund, le Juste. SLASH ! Edmund/Peter


**Après la bataille**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site (un an, ça passe si vite...), mais me revoilà ! Et sur un nouveau fandom ! Cette fiction est un one-shot, mais comme d'habitude j'ai d'autres idées pour d'autres ones-shots dans le même esprit et avec les mêmes personnage. Après, aurai-je la volonté de toutes les rédiger ? Ceci reste un mystère... XD Cela dit, je ne pense pas faire comme avec True Story, c'est-à-dire les rassembler dans le même recueil... ^^ J'espère que cette courte histoire vous plaira, et qu'elle vous donnera envie d'aller voir ce que j'ai écrit d'autre... (se faire un peu de pub de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal... XD)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le merveilleux univers de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement, je crains que ç'ait été beaucoup moins intéressant si c'était venu de moi XD), ils sont la propriété exclusive de la famille du talentueux C. S. Lewis, à qui je dois une bonne partie de mes rêves d'enfant... Un grand merci à cet homme, où qu'il soit maintenant.

**AVERTISSEMENT IMPORTANT : Bon, là je rigole plus. Cette fiction traite d'une relation homosexuelle à caractère incestueux (ça claque dit comme ça non ? Bon, okay, j'arrête vraiment de rigoler...) entre Peter et Edmund, deux frères. Ce qui veut dire que non seulement je déconseille cette histoire aux homophobes (si, si, si on insiste ils finiront par comprendre) mais aussi à ceux qui sont absolument répugnés par ce genre de relation. (c'est-à-dire la majorité de la planète... -_-') Je suppose que si vous êtes là vous savez ce que vous faites mais bon, je ne veux pas de commentaires assassins, vous avez été prévenus. (j'ai tout mis en gras et tout...)**

À tous ceux qui veulent tout de même poursuivre leur lecture, je souhaite que celle-ci soit bonne, et à tous les autres je dis : "Ne vous en faites pas, sur ce site, il y a de tout ! Vous allez forcément trouver votre bonheur... ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Où est-il ?!

- Calmez-vous, Majesté... Son Altesse est à l'intérieur, le médecin est à son chevet, il...

- J'exige de savoir ce qu'il a ! Je veux le voir ! Maintenant ! »

Sur ces paroles, un centaure à longue barbe blanche et à la besace remplie d'herbes en tous genre sortit de la tente, l'air à la fois inquiet et en colère. Se détournant du pauvre blaireau qu'il martyrisait de ses cris perçants, Edmund se tourna vers l'arrivant et l'agressa à son tour :

« Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?

- Il irait sans doute mieux si on ne criait pas à quelques mètres de ses oreilles », répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

Edmund lui lança un regard noir et le centaure soupira.

« Il est fâcheux que la reine Lucy ne soit pas ici mais dans l'autre campement. Sa Majesté Peter aurait besoin qu'on lui administre le cordial au plus vite.

- Lucy devrait être là dans la soirée... Est-ce grave à ce point ? demanda Edmund, soucieux.

- J'en ai bien peur. Ses blessures sont sérieuses et il a perdu une quantité de sang non négligeable. Ajoutez à cela un grand état de fatigue dû au stress de ces derniers jours et une mauvaise fièvre qu'il couve depuis quelques temps, et vous aurez une idée assez précise de son état, conclut le médecin avec lassitude.

- Je... J'aimerais... Puis-je le voir ? s'enquit le brun, rendu presque timide par ce professionnalisme.

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement refusé, que vous soyez roi ou pas, mais il m'a demandé de vous faire venir et le contrarier dans son état serait plus que néfaste... Cependant, il serait préférable que vous ne restiez pas plus de quelques minutes. Il a besoin de repos... »

Le centaure salua Edmund d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie au centre du camp. Le jeune roi pris une grande inspiration et entra silencieusement dans la tente qu'il partageait avec son frère et amant. Peter était allongé sur le lit, à droite de l'entrée. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais en se rapprochant, Edmund constata qu'il était très pâle et qu'il respirait difficilement. Ses traits étaient tirés et il tremblait de fièvre. Peter ouvrit brusquement les yeux et offrit un pâle sourire au brun en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Edmund se coucha auprès de lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira l'odeur unique qui émanait de lui, un mélange de gâteau au chocolat et de gingembre, à laquelle était mêlée une fragrance plus métallique. Une odeur de sang. Edmund frissonna. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, Peter pris la parole d'une voix faible mais en pouffant légèrement :

« Pauvre Hector... Lui qui déteste contrarier qui que ce soit le voilà qui se fait crier dessus pour quelque chose à laquelle il ne peut rien... Un peu plus et je crois qu'il aurait éclaté en sanglots. »

Edmund releva brusquement la tête et s'exclama l'air furieux :

« Pauvre Hector ? Pauvre Hector ?! Et moi alors ? Je pars quelques heures avec les éclaireurs pour observer la composition de l'armée ennemie, je reviens faire mon rapport et on m'annonce que tu as été blessé durant l'assaut, personne ne sait ce que tu as exactement et quand j'arrive ici on m'empêche de te voir ! J'ai crains le pire Peter ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort et tu t'inquiètes plus de l'état de ton valet que du mien ! J'ai cru te perdre Peter ! »

Edmund s'agrippait à son frère mi-hystérique et mi-sanglotant, se laissant enfin aller à la terreur qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu le siège de Peter vide dans la tente de commandement et les regards tristes et fuyants des Narniens présents. Le blond souriait doucement, en tapotant la tête du brun pour tenter de le calmer. Celui-ci reposa la tête sur la poitrine de son aîné pour s'assurer des pulsations régulières qu'il y sentait et ferma les yeux.

« Shhh... Edmund, je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. Tout va bien... »

La voix de Peter était tendre, rassurante, et Edmund s'y laissa presque prendre. Presque.

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans Peter, grommela le brun. Tout ne va pas bien et tu le sais pertinemment. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés et aller se battre quand on a de la fièvre est clairement un risque inconsidéré ! Tu aurais dû rentrer à Cair Paravel auprès de Susan le temps de te rétablir plutôt que d'aller sur le champ de bataille !

- Et laissez tout le monde se battre ici pendant que je restais oisif là-bas ? répliqua le blond avec assurance. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça Ed', je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible alors que Narnia est en danger, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner nos sujets à eux-mêmes, je dois les mener à la bataille, c'est mon devoir de roi.

- C'est stupide, rétorqua son frère dédaigneusement. Tu n'es bon à rien si tu tombes de fatigue ou si tu es abruti par la fièvre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu abandonnais qui que ce soit, je serais resté ici pour coordonner les troupes en ton absence et je suis sûr que nous nous en serions très bien sortis sans toi.

- Donc non seulement je serais parti mais en plus je t'aurais laissé derrière ? Je suis de moins en moins convaincu.

- C'est parce que tu es un idiot qui ne connaît pas l'ordre de ses priorités. »

Edmund grognait contre les bandages qui entouraient le torse de son frère. Maintenant que l'inquiétude était passée, il se sentait profondément irrité. Irrité de voir son frère si désinvolte après toutes ces années de règne, malgré le lot de batailles sanglantes, irrité contre Lucy qui n'était pas là alors que son cordial aurait été bien utile, irrité contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas été là pour protéger son frère. Il aurait dû être là pour prendre le coup à sa place ! Avisant son silence et son air renfrogné, Peter lui donna une pichenette sur la joue avant de reprendre d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus léger possible, pour temporiser l'affaire :

« Je sais ce qui traverse ta petite tête d'éternel angoissé, et je peux t'assurer que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ni toi, ni personne. Je me suis laissé déborder et j'ai eu un instant d'inattention, ce dont l'ennemi a profité. C'est tout, il n'y a pas mort d'homme...

- Il y aurait pu Peter, et c'est ça qui me terrifie tant ! s'exclama Edmund en relevant la tête. Aujourd'hui tu t'en est sorti, Aslan soit loué, mais ça aurait pu très mal finir. Tu aurais pu ne pas être ramené ici à temps, la lame aurait pu toucher un organe vital, ou que sais-je encore ! Tant de choses auraient pu mal tourner et j'ai peur que ça n'arrive un jour... »

Edmund regardait son frère avec de grands yeux apeurés qui lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant tout juste éveillé d'un cauchemar. Ce qui n'était, tout compte fait, pas si loin de la vérité. Éveillé d'un cauchemar qui avait failli devenir beaucoup trop réel.

« Tout est dans le conditionnel, ça _aurait pu _mais ça n'est pas, observa Peter. C'est la guerre Edmund, ces choses arrivent, mais je t'ai promis de faire attention et je le ferais. Je suis bien entouré, ce qui est arrivé ne se reproduira plus, c'était un accident. Tu connais Oreius, il va tellement s'en vouloir qu'il ne me quittera plus d'une semelle à partir de maintenant...

- C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire aujourd'hui, s'obstina le brun, l'air boudeur.

- Tu es injuste, Oreius est un excellent général, il ne peut pas être partout à la fois, plaida le blond.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Edmund en se passant une main devant les yeux. Mais tu as toujours su éveiller les sentiments les plus violents en moi, les pires comme les meilleurs, et la peur ne fait pas exception. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point celle-ci était présente tout à l'heure... Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, conclut-il en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux pour bien le lui faire comprendre.

- Si justement, je ne le sais que trop, répondit doucement Peter en maintenant son regard rivé à celui du brun. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici et rentrer à Cair Paravel. Quand tu as été blessé durant la bataille contre Jadis et que tu as été sauvé de justesse, je me suis juré que je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal. Jamais.

- Et pour l'instant tu y arrives plutôt bien, murmura Edmund en passant avec douceur la main sur la joue de son frère et en attendrissant son regard, mais j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je te trouve pour ma part assez efficace, après tout, je suis encore en vie non ? plaisanta le blond, tirant un faible sourire au brun. Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tes réflexes m'ont sauvé la mise et où tes capacités de négociateur ont permis d'éviter des bains de sang, je risquerais de devenir jaloux... »

Edmund rit légèrement et adressa un sourire heureux à son frère qui lui sourit en retour.

« Regarde, depuis que tu es entré, je me sens beaucoup moins mal. Tu vois comme tu es efficace ! continua le blond sur sa lancée.

- C'est malin ça, répliqua Edmund en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu vas mieux c'est juste parce que ce centaure moralisateur a dû te donner quelque chose pour te soigner et que ça commence à faire effet, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

- Cesse donc de tout rationnaliser, soupira Peter d'un ton faussement désespéré. J'essaye d'être un peu romantique et de te remonter le moral mais tu ne te montres pas très coopératif...

- C'est gentil, mais je préfèrerais que tu m'offres ton rétablissement en gage d'amour plutôt que de belles paroles.

- C'est comme si c'était fait en ce cas », conclut le blond d'un air résolu.

Peter serra un plus le brun contre lui et déposa des baisers papillons sur son cou, ses joues, ses oreilles, son front, son nez, avant de l'embrasser lentement, le plus doucement possible. Edmund souriait, laissant son frère mener la danse et passant sa main dans les cheveux du blond, faisant glisser entres ses doigts les mèches rendues humides par la fièvre. Le son d'un cor au loin les sépara, mais ils restèrent encore quelques temps les yeux dans les yeux, voulant prolonger le moment le plus longtemps possible. Puis Edmund prit la parole, en chuchotant, comme pour ne pas briser la quiétude qui régnait dans la tente, bulle de calme au sein de l'agitation du camp :

« C'est le cor qui annonce le retour d'une troupe. Je vais devoir aller les accueillir pour que nous organisions l'assaut de demain. Je reviendrai dès que je pourrais, avec Lucy je l'espère... En attendant, repose-toi, et si j'apprends que tu as posé ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en dehors de ce lit, je t'assure que la Sorcière Blanche passera pour une bonne fée à côté de moi », acheva-t-il avec un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

Peter rit légèrement et le brun lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule pour le faire taire.

« Je suis sérieux Peter, je suis presque sûr que je saurais faire parler Hector donc tu as fortement intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. »

Edmund posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son frère et se leva, quittant à regret l'étreinte réconfortante qui l'avait accueilli. Il sortit de la tente non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard tendre au blond qui le lui rendit bien. Dehors, le soleil descendait à l'ouest, et les nuages qui avaient été présents toute la journée avaient presque tous disparu. Edmund inspira longuement pour se remettre les idées en place et se dirigea à grands pas vers la tente de commandement.

0o0

Le Juste était assis près de la maquette de la zone de combat et jouait distraitement avec les drapeaux qui symbolisaient les troupes. Les officiers étaient tous partis depuis quelques temps pour annoncer à leurs unités la stratégie que les rapports des éclaireurs avaient permis d'élaborer au cours de l'après-midi. En soupirant, le brun resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la température, qui ne cessait de descendre, annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que les terres de Narnia ne soient couvertes de neige. Edmund appréhendait cette période de l'année, qui lui rappelait un passage de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré faire disparaître à jamais, tout en l'attendant car elle permettrait de rentrer à Cair Paravel. En sécurité. Un raclement de gorge discret le fit revenir à lui brusquement.

« Votre Majesté, commença Hector le blaireau en s'inclinant, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je viens vous annoncer que Son Altesse votre sœur est arrivée au campement il y a quelques minutes et qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans votre tente auprès de Sa Majesté le roi Peter.

- Merci beaucoup Hector, je vais m'y rendre également », dit Edmund en se levant rapidement et en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Il se ravisa avant de sortir et se retourna vers le blaireau. « Oh, et je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, quand je suis venu voir Peter. Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix contre toi, je te présente toutes mes excuses.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Majesté, c'est déjà oublié », répondit Hector avec un sourire, enfin, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour un blaireau.

Edmund lui adressa un léger signe de tête puis sortit d'un pas vif, pressé de retrouver son amant. Arrivé à sa tente, il entra sans ralentir et faillit entrer en collision avec sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Hola ! Désolée Lucy ! s'exclama Edmund en faisant un bond en arrière.

- Y'a pas de mal, mais tu devrais regarder où tu vas, ça pourrait te servir tu sais ? répondit sa sœur en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir plus tôt, mais j'ai été retenue dans l'autre campement, de nombreuses personnes sont tombées malades ces derniers jours, et j'ai été assez occupée... Je vais passer la nuit ici je pense, et je repartirai demain après avoir vu les malades et les blessés de votre infirmerie. Je viens de soigner Peter, une nuit de repos et il sera comme neuf ! Tu n'as rien toi ?

- Tout va bien Lu', répondit son frère en souriant également. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand on m'a dit que tu étais arrivée.

- Parfait, en ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit ! On se verra sans doute demain avant que je ne reparte. Et je compte sur toi pour empêcher cet olibrius de retourner se battre alors qu'il tremble de fièvre », finit la brune en embrassant son frère sur les deux joues avant de sortir comme un courant d'air de la tente.

Edmund resta un instant les bras ballants, puis secoua la tête en riant et commença à se préparer pour la nuit. Voir Lucy, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être entouré de moineaux qui pépiaient de concert, et cela lui donnait un peu le tournis. Sa sœur avait toujours été la plus dynamique de la fratrie, mais depuis qu'elle était reine, on aurait dit qu'elle était partout à la fois. Elle courait d'un endroit à l'autre, apportant gaieté et réconfort. Elle s'épanouissait en grandissant, ayant trouvé sa place au milieu des animaux parlants et des créatures mythologiques qui peuplaient le monde auquel ils appartenaient désormais. Toujours un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Edmund finit d'enfiler la tenue qu'il portait pour dormir, il était tôt mais la journée avait été éprouvante, et se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de son frère, en se blottissant contre lui. Peter, qui avait repris des couleurs et qui avait observé l'échange d'un air hautement amusé, resserra ses bras autour du brun et lui demanda en murmurant, taquin :

« Pas de : « Je te l'avais bien dit » ou de « Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu n'aurais pas dû sortir » ?

- Je sais que ça te surprend mais non, je suis sûr que Lucy te l'a déjà bien fait payer, dit le brun d'un air quelque peu machiavélique.

- Oh que oui... Figure-toi que pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas me donner de son cordial pour me punir d'être sorti malade.

- À sa place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, affirma le brun.

- C'est cela oui, rétorqua le blond, sûr de lui, et risquer que je succombe à mes blessures ou à la fièvre ? Je ne crois pas non.

- C'est ça, fait le fier. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne dirais pas ça si tu t'étais vu tout à l'heure, blême et couvert de sang. D'ailleurs, tu as raison, je t'en aurais donné du cordial. Mais seulement pour que tu guérisses plus vite et que je puisse te le faire payer à ma façon, finit Edmund avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Voilà que je regrette presque que le cordial ne soit pas ta propriété... »

Le brun pouffa mais se retint de dire à son frère que c'était toujours au programme, après tout, il avait été vraiment stupide sur ce coup là. La voix du blond le tira de cette plaisante perspective :

« La réunion s'est bien passée ?

- Oh non, s'empressa de répondre le brun. Pas de ça ce soir Mr. Pevensie. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lucy, c'est repos total pour cette nuit, on aura tout le temps d'en parler demain. Et je te préviens, à partir de maintenant, c'est examen médical avant chaque bataille.

- Tant que c'est toi qui me le fait passer, je n'ai absolument rien contre, plaisanta le blond en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du brun, je dois même avouer que j'aime voir que ma santé te tient autant à cœur...

- Et bien moi je t'aime tout court, répliqua Edmund d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'objections, alors il y a fortement intérêt à ce que l'accident d'aujourd'hui ne se reproduise pas compris ?

- À vos ordres Votre Majesté », répondit Peter d'un ton taquin avant de se pencher pour embrasser le brun, qui roula des yeux avant de les fermer et de se fondre dans les bras du blond, qui n'attendait que ça.

0o0

Plus tard Hector, inquiet de n'avoir vu aucun des rois au dîner, qui serait animé grâce à la présence de la reine Lucy qui ne supportait pas que l'on mange en silence, viendrait proposer un plateau-repas aux souverains dans leur tente...mais repartirait bien vite, les bruits qu'il y entendrait ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre bébé... (oui, les fics sont presque des bébés pour les auteurs ^^)

Info inutile (mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aime ça XD) : cette histoire a mis près de deux ans à voir la jour... Deux ans... Dingue non ? Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi donc un gentil commentaire, ça me fera plaisir... ^^ Et sinon, si vous avez des choses à redire, laissez-moi donc aussi un commentaire pour me dire ce qui vous a déplu, que je puisse m'améliorer la prochaine fois... ^^ (vous avez compris, vous n'avez pas le choix... XD)

Je vous dit peut-être (voire sans doute) à bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


End file.
